Dr I'm sorry, what was your name again?
by Fyrewire
Summary: Allison's secret is now out, but things aren't as hunky dory as she'd hoped.


Okay, I own nothing but Allison and her past, but even then barely.

Enjoy.

PS: For a backstory on this you might want to read "Dr... I'm sorry, what was your name again? Prologue"

--

Allison typed down some equations, glancing around and rolling her eyes when she noticed that everyone was once again staring at her and trying not to be obvious about it.

"It's been three weeks people!" She heard Rodney call. "As fascinated as you all are by Dr. Kavanaugh's new persona and…" He paused puffing out his cheeks as he tried to think of how to phrase the next part.

"Shirt huggers?" Allison offered with a smirk.

"Yes." Rodney rolled his eyes. "Thank you Dr. Kavanaugh. As fascinated as you all are by those two things, I need my team to remain focused on the tasks at hand." The glare he sent out chilled the staff to the core (Excluding Allison, who had to hide a smirk) and they all turned back to their respective jobs.

Rodney sat down at his own table and Allison shot him a look that was somewhere between a 'thank you' and 'I could have handled that myself.'

Rodney pointedly didn't look at her, Allison sighed and turned back to her computer and reached for her coffee mug.

After taking a sip she gagged on the cold liquid.

She pushed her chair back and stood up.

"No leaving." Rodney said, pointing at her and not even bothering to look up.

"Coffee run." Allison shot back.

There was a pause before Rodney said, "Black, three sugars." And held up his mug.

"What do I look like, your personal secretary?" She asked, ignoring the attention they were beginning to receive.

Rodney glanced up at her this time and smirked before simply saying, "Yes." Allison crossed her arms at this, letting out a huff of air.

"Not." She ground out through grit teeth. "On. Your. Life." She flipped her hair back and glared at him.

While the logical part of her told her that Rodney wasn't trying to offend her the more irrational part of her was yelling that he was a sexist pig.

Rodney didn't seem to be picking up on the anger that was radiating off of her, even though the rest of the lab did and was ever so slowly moving away from the woman.

In fact, Allison was pretty sure that he thought this was some sort of game she was playing.

That, even though it should have calmed her to know he meant no offense, just made her all the more angry.

"C'mon, chop chop." He held up his coffee mug. "Don't have all day."

And then Allison did something she would regret.

She walked over to him and poured her half-full mug of cold coffee on his head.

"There. You got your damned coffee. Happy?" She growled before turning and storming out of the lab.

She got through the halls rather quickly, making it to a transporter before she saw Dr. McKay appear at the end of the hallway, dripping with coffee and _pissed_.

"_KAVANAUGH!_" He roared. "Get back here!" He was already halfway to the transporter.

Allison raised a hand and gave a sarcastic smile and wave.

"Ta." She said before pressing a button to take her to the outer, not to mention less inhabited, reaches of the city.

McKay got to the transporter doors just as they closed, leaving an angry, wet scientist in a hallway full of nervous passersby and an angry, dry scientist who knows where.

He turned and looked at the people who were staring at him and barked out, "What, what are you staring at? Don't you have somewhere to be?" Before prowling back to the labs, no use in playing cat and mouse with the girl, she'd have to come back eventually.

He got back to the lab to find the rest of the staff staring at the door with wide eyes.

"Get back." He growled. "To work." He walked over to the counter and toweled himself off, they'd taken to keeping towels in the labs after an unfortunate accident with a pitcher of water and a laptop.

Rodney growled to himself, why would she do that? He was the only one in the science department who wasn't treating her like she was some freak of nature.

After he finished toweling himself off he went over to his computer, still seething, to check his program.

Meanwhile, halfway across the city, Allison stormed through the halls until she came to a pier.

Her radio crackled to life.

"McKay to Kavanaugh." Crackled over her radio.

She rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch, ten minutes, he must have toweled himself off and checked his program before it occurred to him to call her.

"Kavanaugh, answer." McKay's voice crackled once again.

Allison rolled her eyes as she looked over the ocean, she could ignore him, normally she'd just turn her radio off but she want to hear if he was going to apologize.

"Get back to the labs Kavanaugh, and maybe I'll forgive you for the way you acted." His voice held equal levels of smugness and anger.

Allison growled to herself before tapping her radio to life.

"Go to hell, McKay." She said before taking the radio out of her ear and tossing it down into the ocean.

Allison growled to herself before walking away from the balcony and back into the hallway.

She walked around for a bit, not really caring where she was going, until she looked around and groaned.

She was lost.

Allison leaned against a wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor, the way she saw it, she had two options:

Wait for them to start looking for her or go looking for a transporter.

She sighed and looked down the hall. She could probably retrace her steps if she tried.

Allison groaned and rolled her head back to look at the ceiling, why oh _why_ had she chosen to run off without thinking of where she was going?

This, this was why she was trying to stop acting so rash, it was acting rash that got her stuck pretending to be her brother for ten years, it was rash acting that got her to be hated when they thought she was her brother, and it was rash acting that got her into this situation, who was she kidding, she had a terrible sense of direction, she had no idea how to get back to the transporter.

Thinking of what McKay would say when he found out she ran off and couldn't get back Allison moaned in a slight sense of despair and buried her head in her hands.

If she got out of this she was never going to fight with McKay again.

Speaking of McKay, said scientist was swearing and pacing in the lab.

"She dropped the headset in the ocean, doesn't she know how much these things cost? Well, it's not that much but we buy them in bulk and it's not like they grow on trees!" He muttered. If you're wondering how he knew she dropped it in the ocean you can either say plot hole or the loud crackling that these things make when they're dropped in water.

Rodney snapped his fingers before going over to the Life Signs Detector and starting it up.

"If she's by the ocean than she's in the outer reaches of the city." He muttered to himself as the schematic of Atlantis came on screen.

As he was looking for her Allison was slowly looking around as she walked down the, seemingly endless, hallways.

_Let's see…_ she thought to herself as she walked down the halls _doorway, doorway, Narnia, doorway, doorway, hallway, clown, doorway, balcony, doorway, glowing door, doorway… wait._

She took a step back and looked at the glowing door.

"Now that's weird." She said. "Even for my sort of luck." She added as an afterthought.

She walked cautiously over to the door and waved her hand in front of the opening pad next to it, nothing, she set her hand back at her side.

"Hmm…" She hummed, looking the door over. It seemed like the rest of the doors, excusing the glow, and she saw no reason for it to not open… Except the glow. But that went without saying.

Allison tentatively raised a hand up and placed it on the door.

A shock passed through her body and she yelped as she took a step back, pulling her hand back and cradling it.

She looked back up and was shocked beyond shocked to find the door now open.

She looked around before shrugging to herself and tossing all common sense out the window and walking in.

As soon as she stepped into the room she flinched for a minute before opening her eyes and glancing back.

"Huh." She murmured to herself. "I expected it to slam closed behind me." She shrugged it off and continued into the room. "I mean, that's what happens in all the movies." She muttered as she walked around, he voice trailing off as she looked around in awe of the strange things… And when I say strange I mean _strange_, as in 'strange for Atlantis' strange, which was really saying something.

The second she hit the middle of the room the entire thing lit up, startling Allison into jumping to the side and ramming her hip into a machine.

"Ow! Dammit." She muttered, rubbing her hip as she glared at the machine before turning back to looking around.

The room was full of ancient technology, yet she hadn't seen it in any other room in Atlantis before.

Curious.

Allison unconsciously quirked an eyebrow to herself before walking over to a console.

"Miniscule ancient gene don't fail me now." She muttered sarcastically as she started waving her hands over the console.

It was strange, her cousin probably had the second strongest ATA gene on the base yet she was lucky if the lights didn't stop working for her.

She sighed in relief as the display started sifting around before another thing occurred to her.

"Damn." She groaned. "Why don't I know how to read ancient?"

As this was going on Rodney had her coordinates locked onto his portable life signs detector and was walking to the transporter.

He was stopped by Carson.

"Och. Rodney, where are ye goin' in such a rush, lad?" He asked, smiling calmly.

"To find your renegade cousin." He didn't stop moving.

"What did she do?" Carson asked, worry crossing his face.

"Dumped cold coffee on me before storming out of the lab."

Carson grimaced.

"Why'd she do that?"

"Got me, one minute we were bantering the next she dumps her coffee on me and storms out."

"Bantering?" Carson was beginning to get a bad feeling. "What were ye two saying?"

"Oh." McKay paused, searching his memory. "She said she was going for a coffee run I told her black with three sugars, she asked if she looked like my personal secretary I said yes, and after that she dumped what was left of her coffee on me and stormed out."

Carson stared at his friend for a minute before hitting the back of his head.

"Ow! I could do without you trying to kill my brain cells, and why did you do that anyway?" Rodney rubbed the back of his head and looked at the scowling doctor.

"Rodney ye daft bugger, don't ye know anything about Allie?" Carson glowered at the Canadian.

"Decidedly not, considering I didn't she was a woman until about three weeks ago." Rodney said sarcastically, earning him another hit on the back of the head.

"Allie is quick te anger and acts rashly, meaning that even if she knew that ye thought ye two were bantering she took offense at it, she probably took it as sexism, Rodney."

Rodney thought about that for a minute and groaned, his shoulders slumping.

"Just go apologize to her Rodney." Carson held up his hand when Rodney started to protest. "No buts, and believe me, best friend or not, if you hurt Allie in any way, I _will_ hunt you down." He glared at Rodney with firey eyes and Rodney gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just… I'll just go do that." He stepped into the transporter, which they had just reached, and glanced at the Life Signs Detector.

He pressed the section of the city she was appearing in and disappeared as the transporter doors closed.

He stepped out and followed the halls until he came to the room she was in.

He looked up from the Life Signs Detector to find her running around between several consoles in excitement.

"Kavanaugh?" He asked, causing her to stop where she was and turn to face him.

"Rodney!" She said excitedly, obviously having forgotten her earlier anger. "I could kiss you."

"W… Why?" Rodney slowly stammered, staring at her in shock.

"Because." She ran over and hugged him, pecking him on the cheek. "If you hadn't gotten me upset earlier, I'm sorry about my over-reaction by the way, I'd have never discovered this lab!" She motioned to everything around her. "I mean, I can barely understand ancient text but it's all so amazing to look over." She paused and blushed before pulling back. "Umm… Sorry about that, I'm just a bit euphoric and didn't think about what I was doing." She then grabbed his arm just above the elbow. "But look at this." She brought up the display, which had several schematics scattered over it. "What do you think this is?" She asked, running the display almost too fast for Rodney to see. " 'Cause I think it's a ship they never got around to making but that's just me." Allison continued to talk before Rodney grabbed her wrist. "Huh?"

"It would be nice." Rodney started. "To be able to see what you're trying to show me as more than a blur." He glared at her and she blushed, taking a step back.

"Sorry." She paused. "Should we call for a science team or keep this between us until we find something of interest?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Rodney paused to think about it.

"Well… If we tell everyone else than we found this then we'll need to…" Rodney trailed off and shook his head. "No, we'll keep it between us for now."

Allison let out a squeal and hugged Rodney from behind.

"Awesome!" She laughed before pulling back and clearing her throat.

"Well, as much fun as it would be to spend all day here the others are going to wonder where we are if we don't get back soon." She motioned to the door. "Let's go."

Rodney looked as if he were about to protest but reluctantly closed his mouth and stood up.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Allison said as they walked to the transporter.

"No sale." Rodney said. "We're going off world tomorrow, and yes, I meant we as in you're coming with us." His smile faded to a scowl. "We have to investigate some team's disappearance and I'm bringing you along to get field experience."

They stepped into the transporter and came out back by the labs.

"Oh." Allison's shoulders sagged when she found out that they wouldn't return the next day before something clicked in her brain. " 'Field experience'?"

"Well… Sheppard and I have decided that you should train to go out with a team, 'cause, you know, we find you relatively pleasant now."

Allison paused before punching his arm.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." She paused for a moment. "Which, in retrospect, is quite sad." She nodded to herself before turning back to Rodney. "So what planet are we going to?"

Rodney paused before answering, "M1B-129."

--

Wow, longest chapter I've ever written, period.

And, no, the room they discovered didn't belong to Janus.

If anyone's wondering what happened to "After the infirmary" I took it down and will repost it after a bit of editing.

And to my "Hidden pain" Fans, will try to post next chapter before new year, but no promises.

Kudos to anyone who knows where we're going next chapter on this one.


End file.
